


Любовь дарует тишину

by zakharitta



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: #AU #angelanddemon #XiChengLatinFest2019 #XiCheng, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakharitta/pseuds/zakharitta
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 12





	1. day 1. ангел и демон

Любовь между ангелом и демоном может показаться забавной. Всем, кроме ангела и демона. Это больно. 

***

Низко мурча, пантера прикусила ухо голубой рыси, но сделала это очень нежно и аккуратно.  
— Опять ты?! — Цзян Чэн попытался изобразить удивление и злость — как и полагалось демону при встрече с ангелом — но не смог.  
В золотистых глазах Лань Хуаня плясали весёлые искорки, и их радость передавалась игриво борющимся животным.  
— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, господин Цзян, — кивнул ангел. — Позвольте спросить, какими судьбами вы оказались здесь?  
С щелчком пальцев Ваньинь стал серой дымкой, а в следующее мгновение уже стоял рядом с Сичэнем.  
— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что здесь ради тебя? — прошептал он обжигая горячим дыханием щёку ангела и сделал шаг назад, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как его лицо приобретает розоватый оттенок.  
— Генерал! — раздался шипящий голос и из под земли, злобно хмурясь, появился небольшой демон. — Генерал, это же ангел! Убейте его или я сам сделаю это!  
Цзян Чэн закатил глаза:  
— Мы на нейтральной территории, ты знаешь, какое наказание ожидает тебя за убийство ангела на земле?  
Демон потупился и что-то заворчал, а Цзян Чэн в это время слегка поклонился Лань Хуаню.  
— В этот раз я уступлю вам душу этого человека, но не думайте, что мы продолжим поддаваться вам и в дальнейшем. — Лань Сичэнь кивнул и грустно улыбнулся:  
— Конечно, если мы ещё встретимся..

***

Любовь между ангелом и демоном может показаться забавной. Всем, кроме ангела и демона. Это больно.  
Больно изображать ненависть. Больно сражаться, хотя обнять. Больно ждать каждой встречи столетия.  
Вздохнув, ангел обнял рысь, демон — свою пантеру. Одно дуновение ветра и они мчатся в даль. В разные друг от друга стороны, когда хотят быть вместе.


	2. day 2. мифология

Лань Хуань, раскинув руки, стоял на краю обрыва. С сильным порывом ветра он, словно поддаваясь его напору, сделал шаг вперёд и, опустив ресницы, рухнул в пропасть.   
Даже падая, он выглядел утончённо и очаровательно — тёмные пряди волос изящно развевались на холодном ветру, белые одежды подчеркивали хрупкость фигуры. На лице застыла спокойная нежная улыбка, не выражающая никакого беспокойства.   
Над самой водой, будто магией, падение замедлилось и Сичэнь, распахнув глаза, распахнул и крылья, снова взмыв к облакам.   
— Сичэнь! Я же просил тебя не делать так! — сердито проворчал Цзян Чэн, выныривая из-под воды и устраиваясь на гладком камне.  
Сичэнь засмеялся в ладошку и резко спикировал вниз, к Ваньиню, прижав своим телом тело русала.   
— Мы не виделись целую вечность, и первое, что я слышу от тебя — это упрёки? — наигранно обиженно спросил он, нежно проводя пальцами по бледной, слегка голубоватой коже Цзян Чэна. Тот в смущении ударил его по руке и попытался нормально сесть:  
— Я ещё больше скажу, если не отлипнешь от меня!  
Лань Хуань поднял брови и придвинулся к Ваньиню. Тот отодвинулся от него — Сичэнь придвинулся опять. Цзян Чэн зашипел и перешёл в наступление, так резко дёрнувшись в сторону Сичэня, что тот от неожиданности потерял равновесие. Ваньинь инстинктивно ухватил его за талию и потянул на себя, моментально снова оказавшись под ним.   
— Ты так сильно скучал по мне? — лукаво улыбнулся Лань Хуань, нависнув над пылающим Цзян Чэном, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.   
Ваньинь упёрся руками ему в грудь и попытался оттолкнуть, но безуспешно — тот взмахнул крыльями, утягивая его за собой в воздух.   
— ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ?! — завопил Цзян Чэн.   
— Ты говорил, что хочешь увидеть море так, как его вижу я, — усмехнулся Лань Хуань, поудобнее обхватывая Цзян Чэна за талию и мерцающий фиолетовый хвост.   
Цзян Чэн обвил руками шею Сичэня и, коварно сверкая глазами, приблизился к его уху.  
— Я же знаю, как влияют на тебя мои поцелуи, дорогуша. Не хочешь ли проведать Водное царство?   
Лань Хуань мгновенно покраснел и его хватка ослабла.  
— А-Ч-чэн... прекрати, или мы и вправду упадём...  
Цзян Чэн вытащил из волос Сичэня запутавшееся в них пёрышко и провёл им по его щеке, от чего тот зарделся ещё сильнее.   
— А-Хуа-ань, — протянул он. — У нас много демонов, которые не прочь полакомится небесной курочкой.


	3. day 3. люди искусства

— Ты слышал; сейчас все только и говорят, что об этом парне — как его там? — Цзян Ваньине? — закидывая в рот сухарик, спросил Мэн Яо.  
— Конечно, слышал, — кивнул Лань Хуань, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в черты лица Яо. — Диди, ты отвратительный натурщик, — заявил он.  
Яо с обиженным видом дожевал сухарик и хмыкнул:  
— Ну так найди себе другого?  
Сичэнь устало вздохнул.  
— Ах, если бы это было так просто...  
— Вот и довольствуется тем, что есть, — фыркнул Яо, гордо приподнимая подбородок.  
На самом деле натурщиком Яо был прекрасзным; единственным, что портило его, его самомнение — была б его воля, он бы себя местным богом объявил.  
— Может, закончим на сегодня? — миролюбиво предложил Лань Хуань, на что Мэн Яо всё так же гордо кивнул. — Сможешь прийти в воскресенье вечером?  
— Ага, — Яо обворожительно улыбнулся и, накинув пальто, склонил головку: — Ладно, я тогда пойду.  
Когда Яо ушёл, Сичэнь, ещё несколько минут в раздумьях посидев на стуле, подошёл к холодильнику и, заглянув в него, печально вздохнул — на целых трёх полках была аппетитная пустота. Найдя кошелёк, он натянув свитер и вышел на лестничную площадку.  
Около подъезда, рядом с доской, где обычно висит реклама, лежал журнал. Наклонившись, Лань Хуань поднял его и раскрыл. Со страницы на него, обернувшись через плечо, смотрел молодой парень с пронзительными фиалковыми глазами и длинными, слегка вьющимися, собранными в небрежный хвост, чёрными волосами.  
Охнув, Сичэнь захлопнул журнал и мотнул головой; паниковать от взгляда человека с фотографии — это уже слишком. Но, не выдержав, он снова приоткрыл страницы и с интересом принялся разглядывать парня.  
— Это, что ли, и есть тот Цзян Ваньинь, о котором говорил А-Яо? — пробормотал он. Не получив от фотографии ответа, Сичэнь закусил губу и провёл пальцем по щеке парня. Чертыхнувшись, он весь вспыхнул и отбросил журнал. — Мне нужно в магазин... — словно оправдываясь сказал он.  
В круглосуточно работающем магазине он купил несколько роллов (Сичэнь был выше лапши) и энергетик — ночь предстояла быть длинной.  
На самом входе в него, чуть не повалив, влетел какой-то юноша.  
— Смотри, куда прёшь, — злобно фыркнул он, хоть в столкновении был виноват сам.  
— Ох, извини, — добродушно ответил Лань Хуань, потирая макушку, которой врезался в дверь.  
А потом парень поднял голову и направил на Сичэня испепеляющий взгляд.  
Тот вздрогнул. Эти фиалковые глаза...  
— Цзян Ваньинь?..  
Парень цокнул языком и развернулся, собираясь убежать, но его крепко схватили за руку.  
— Пойдём со мной, — выпалил Сичэнь и потащил его за собой.  
Всю дорогу парень чертыхался и пытался вырваться, но безуспешно — хватка у Лань Хуаня была железной.  
Втолкнув Ваньинь в свою квартиру, Сичэнь, прислонившись к стене, облегченно вздохнул. Юноша, понявший, что ему не сбежать, посылал ему злобные взгляды, доедая сухарики, оставленные Яо.  
— Что тебе нужно от меня? — обречённо спросил он.  
Собравшись духом, Лань Хуань просто сказал:  
— Проведи со мной эту ночь.  
Парень ошарашено хрустнул сухариком, а потом начал медленно раздеваться.  
— И не такое случалось, — пробормотал он, стягивая футболку.  
Сичэнь непонимающе посмотрел на него, подзавис, и весь вспыхнул:  
— Н-не в этом смысле!  
Ваньинь застыл.  
— Так что ж ты, чёрт возьми, хочешь?! — разозлился он (хотя Сичэню почему-то казалось, что в разозленном состоянии он и так прибывает постоянно...).  
— Я... — медленно проговорил Сичэнь, — я хочу нарисовать тебя.  
Облегчение отобразилось на хмуром, но милом лице Ваньиня и он сел обратно на стул.  
— Ну так рисуй!  
Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, как удары сердца ускоряются.  
«Оденься!» — хотел возмущенно воскликнуть он, но слова застряли где-то даже не в горле, а ещё в голове.  
«Ну и бог с тобой», — подумал Лань Хуань и склонил голову, оглядывая торс Ваньиня.  
— Господин Цзян... — он начал было говорить, но Ваньинь резко перебил:  
— Зови меня Цзян Чэном — ненавижу формальности. А как зовут тебя?  
— Лань Сичэнь, — мягко улыбнулся тот. — Цзян Чэн, не мог бы ты повернуться немного боком?.. Да, вот так...  
Время летело незаметно. Лань Хуань настолько увлекся, что даже не заметил, как Ваньинь, положив голову на руки, засопел. Только нарисовав его в этом положении с нескольких ракурсов, он понял, что его пленник спит.  
Мягко тронув Ваньиня за плечо (при прикосновении уши Сичэня вспыхнули), он прошептал:  
— Цзян Чэ-эн, просыпайся, я закончил.  
Цзян Чэн мгновенно вскочил, натянул футболку и заспанно посмотрел на Лань Хуаня.  
— А... а где я? — хриплым после сна голосу спросил он. Помотав головой, Ваньинь нахмурился, а открыв глаза выглядел уже вполне проснувшимся. — Теперь ты отпустишь меня?  
Сичэнь кивнул:  
— Конечно, никто же не держит тебя... — как только он договорил, Цзян Чэн вихрем вылетел из комнаты, врезался в закрытую дверью отпер её и выломился из квартиры.  
Еле переведя дыхание, Сичэнь упал на диван.  
— А он хорош... во всём.

Следующий месяц Лань Хуань страдал над неидеальностью Яо, смотрел детские мультики, а ночью словно какая-то школьница вздыхал над фотографиями Ваньиня в модных журналах.  
А однажды вечером, ровно через две минуты, после того, как ушёл Яо, на кухню ворвался растрёпанный Цзян Чэн.  
— Кто этот парень? Твой любовник? — сердито сверкая своими прекрасными глазами завопил он.  
— Эээ, нет. Зачем ты пришёл? — удивленно спросил Сичэнь и подумал, что его бешеное сердцебиение услышали даже на том свете.  
Ваньинь покраснел и едва слышно выдавил:  
— Проведи со мной эту ночь... только не так, как в прошлый раз.


	4. day 4: рождественские праздники

— ...помню, как-то просто поцеловал его в щёчку, а он так покраснел... оказалось, это был его первый поцелуй, вот что значит — вырасти со строгой матерью!   
— разглагольствовал Вэй Ин, с довольным видом наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Сичэня от мирного любопытства до желания убивать.  
— Ну, так что он любит? — не выдержав, перебил дьявола Сичэнь, подавляя порыв ударить личико с очаровательной ухмылкой.  
— А мне-то откуда знать? — фыркнул тот. — Слухи в старшей школе о том, что мы встречаемся, были только слухами...  
Сичэнь нахмурился и сжал кулаки с такой силой, что пальцы захрустели, официантка испуганно вздрогнула, а девушки, сидящие за соседним столиком, с переключили интерес с телефонов на назревающую драму.  
— Ещё одно слово и тебе конец, — пообещал Сичэнь. Вэй Ин хихикнул:  
— Ты что, ревнуешь?  
Лань Хуань закатил глаза.  
— Конечно нет. Просто я пригласил тебя сюда для того, чтобы узнать, что можно подарить моему будущему парню на Рождество, а ты тут... — он сделал большой глоток кофе. — ...уходишь на другие темы.  
— Разве? — невинно удивился Вэй Ин. — О, а ты знал о том, что Цзян Чэн очень хорош в французских поцелу... — он не закончил, потому что в него полетел стаканчик с оставшимся кофе Сичэня.  
— Ты придурок, — проворчал он. — И без тебя справлюсь! — и вышел из кафе.  
Девушки проводили его аплодисментами и пожеланиями удачи, Вэй Ин обиженно засунул в рот ложечку с мороженым.

Сичэнь был страшно зол на себя и на Вэй Ина (но на Вэй Ина всё-таки больше): во-первых, по случаю Сочельника все магазины были уже закрыты, а он так и не купил Цзян Чэну подарок, и, во-вторых, откуда Вэй Усянь вообще знает, как целуется Ваньинь?!  
Телефон завибрировал и Сичэнь с ужасом осознал, что уже семь часов вечера - с Цзян Чэном они договорились на восемь. Лань Хуань покрутил в руках пустую подарочную коробочку, чертыхнулся и пообещал себе, что станет верующим, если сегодня сегодня же не умрёт от стыда. Тем временем в его голову пришёл отвратительный план по спасению собственной гордости. Ну, а если он не сработает, то умереть будет лучшим вариантом.

Цзян Чэн жутко волновался, сжимая в руках сапфировый кулон. Точно такой же, но с фиолетовым камнем, висел у него на груди.  
— Боже, зачем я купил ему женский подарок?! Что он подумает обо мне?! — паникуя, пробормотал он.  
Раздался звонок в дверь и Ваньинь, сглотнув, отпер её.  
— Привет! - Раскрасневшийся от мороза Сичэнь неловко потоптался на пороге, прежде чем ввалиться в квартиру.   
Ваньинь влюбленно вздохнул и потянул его за рукав.   
— Х-хэй, мой подарок слегка не то, чего стоило бы ожидать... — собравшись духом, он застегнул цепочку на груди у Лань Хуаня. — Прости, мне так неловко...  
— Что ты, он очень красивый!   
Сичэнь покраснел - хотя куда уж сильнее - и протянул Ваньиню коробочку.  
— Открой прямо здесь... — замявшись, попросил он.  
Цзян Чэн с любопытством открыл коробочку и увидел... ничего.  
А в следующий момент его притянули к себе и пылко поцеловали.   
Дети на улице весело смеялись, поздравляя друг друга с наступающим.  
"Что ж я сам не додумался до такого подарка?" — разочаровавшись в себе, подумал Цзян Чэн и сделал шаг назад, врезаясь в стену. Лань Хуаня отталкивать он не собирался.


End file.
